The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing an electrolytic ionic water and a washing method using an electrolytic ionic water, particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing an electrolytic ionic water used for washing substrates of a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, etc. and a method of washing substrates of a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, etc. using an electrolytic ionic water.
It was customary in the past to use a fluorine-containing solvent such as flon for washing or polishing a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate in the manufacture of a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device. However, since it is pointed out that the fluorine-containing solvent gives detrimental effects to the living environment, an electrolytic ionic water obtained by electrolyzing pure water or ultra pure water has come to be widely used in place of the fluorine-containing solvent.